1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus exhibiting simplified use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed many kinds of flexible display apparatuses which are bendable and more convenient for use. For example, such flexible display apparatuses include curved displays with specific curvatures, foldable displays that curve over specific curvatures or bend on a folding axis, and rollable displays that are wound at specific curvatures. Among them, the rollable display apparatuses are regarded as useful for widening display areas and improving portability thereof.